


What he taught me

by HelenofTroy (orphan_account)



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:54:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23622727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/HelenofTroy
Summary: Bruce Wayne is in Florence, living the life Alfred had always wanted for him with Selina.After Gotham's long battle for survival, Bruce Wayne was finally able to achieve that miracle, that peace wished by his butler for him with the woman he loves.Now, in the twilight of the night, near dawn, Bruce reflects on who he is, and the training received by Ra's Al Gul, and how through Selina that act of will was truly fulfilled, that which defined who he was, who he is now, who will be.
Relationships: Ra's al Ghul/Bruce Wayne, Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 7





	What he taught me

Bruce's eyes gazed from that beautiful Florentine balcony to the light from the feeble lamppost under the window of that low house opposite.

The smell of the first flowers that the old lady who sold them every morning in the street brought permeated the atmosphere of that part of Florence. They told him about a morning that was about to arrive.  
That was the sign of his new life, in which he no longer guarded at night.  
That his melancholic meditations were born in the morning, and were no longer so sad.

It was all over for Bruce Wayne, his entire existence consisted of that harmonious life he had with Selina Kyle on a grand almost medieval floor.

-Selina ..-Bruce whispered, watching her as she slept.  
Her bare, marble-white back moved slowly, while her black hair was caught between Bruce's fingers. Selina naked as a newborn slept peacefully, with one of her hands near her lips with smeared red paint.  
All her lipstick stained on the lips of Bruce, who now closed his eyes thinking about what not to think ... Ra´s Al Gul had been so right ... but he had not known to look inside. 

Will, honor , was everything.  
In love, in war, in life.  
Since he had been born privileged, his life had been a source of continuous joy in his early years and suffering in his last, but above all, the search for answers.

He had fled to the deepest recesses, had lost himself in the shadows to flee his past, to wonder what pain really was, and had met Master Ra's, whose temple he reduced to ashes, from which all wisdom had emanated , all concept, from which he nurtured day after day swearing to him an absolute loyalty to finally betray him, end his life, his legacy, his daughter Talia. 

Bruce shook his head. He could still feel Ra's warm hand behind his shoulder.

-You have acted as i taught you, Bruce, but remember, compassion will not be your friend, and it has been able to help you in the past, it has shaped you into who you are now. You are not mine anymore. 

Bruce could hear his fine voice as clearly as the dawn came, as his insides still were burning after his passion with Selina, one hour before in search of a child, an heir to his father's name.  
For the Wayne. What was left of them was not yet dead.

He owed it to his father, to himself, to Alfred. Her dream would be fulfilled through Selina. 

Selina...his woman now, and R´as, his ex-master, those were the people who were at its beginning, and at its end.  
Hardly a year had passed since his supposed death and it was curious how now he could only think of the two of them.  
It was as if his life had been carefully erased from all existence, as if Rachel, Gordon or his enemies, Joke, Crane had never existed. Evil and good both had no place in his life now. 

There was only one life before him. His second personality, the Dark Knight had abandoned him, had emerged from his shadow to incarnate into that of an even younger one.

When he and Selina defeated Bane and Talia he knew it. The young man before the blue flower that started on that mountain was the birth of Batman, and Ra´s its sculptor, molded the Dark Knight whose statue Gotham once venerated.

Who was he now now that it was all over? 

-Bruce...are you awake? - suddenly he felt Selina´s touch on his sweaty chest. And that voice of chillingly provocative and challenging so typical of her ...

He did not reply. He closed his eyes to hear her voice again, smiling. 

-I also had a woman, Bruce, and she was for me all my life.

R´as had told him once. 

Like Bruce had Selina now, loving her with the same intensity that R´as loved to Talia´s mother. He knews that now. The love, that source of power was the real power, the true will. He had acquired the will of his strength as Batman out of his love for his parents at first, and had been able to save Gotham out of the love Selina had given him, through their joint association.  
But Ra´s could not know that his teachings had been fulfilled through a woman preciselly for him. Bruce was nothing without Selina.  
His victory at Gotham was due to her.

-Are you okay, Bruce?  
-Yes do not worry

-Your eyes can't fool me-Selina said, touching them as if to hypnotize him, running her fingers quickly over them and blowing on them. Her lips...running in circles...

Bruce then allowed himself to be carried away, and leaned back on Selina's lap, feeling her nakedness through the sheets.

-Nor is your silence, Dark Knight-she whispered.

Selina knew that would provoke him, as it had before, but this time it did not happen.

-Everything Ra's Al Ghul taught me was fulfilled-he said  
-So that was what tormented you- Selina said stroking his back.

-When Batman was born the best part of Bruce died, Selina, in that temple, I believed that for a long time, but Ra's molded Batman from Bruce, and now he is gone, he is another man.

-How Catwoman has gone, Bruce- she said

-No, no-Bruce got up looking into her eyes, owner of sadness, of an innate despair for her-she is here with me, now and she will never leave me.

-Bruce, what's wrong?

-I would never have defeated Vane without you, ever. My will was yours too-he said-I can't forget it, Selina.

-What you can not forget is your life, Bruce. But this is not bad, this is who you really are now. You are Bruce Wayne, and Ra's al ghul was the man who taught you the truth of life, you must not torment yourself for that, but assume it. To be able to continue, my love, to be able to live every day. Batman is now Bruce´s legacy, Ra´s teachings, what left of yourself. Batman is the revenge consummated. All is done. Gotham has Batman. 

-I killed his daughter, Selina. What left for Ra´s now? 

-Life & death are part of our own existence, Bruce. Ra´s teachings live in you, like Batman. But like part of a past in peace. You must accept yourself, Bruce. 

Bruce caught her face, and held it tightly in his hands, shaking his head.

-It is the end of who I was, but it is the beginning of a dream- he said.

-A dream? -Selina asked- So would you define your life with me?

Bruce then let Ra's go. 

-A woman at the same table as me, with several children ...

Selina smiled, stretching out her long arms. She was the cat, without doubt. 

Her breasts in the air, Bruce's eyes scanning her figure again.

Gone was the old woman with the flowers, in that italian street. The dawn had arrived.

Selina looked the light in the balcony. 

-Do you see? The Dark Knight was not with me, now is the day, Bruce Wayne is. 

Bruce nodded.  
Then he closed his eyes and bit a bit fell asleep hugging Selina.

-Is this happiness?

But she just sighed languidly, like a playful kitten, tangling her long legs again around him. 

Bruce answered her call, and knew it was.


End file.
